


Song Writing

by nerdfighter721



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdfighter721/pseuds/nerdfighter721
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar tries, once again, to tell Pedro his feelings, but he’s not that great at words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song Writing

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Song Writing  
> Characters: Balthazar Jones, Ursula, Pedro Donaldson  
> Prompt: Words  
> Word Count: 899  
> Rating: T (language/homophobic slur)  
> Notes: Balthazar tries, once again, to tell Pedro his feelings, but he’s not that great at words.

**Song Writing**

Ursula watched her best friend as he tried to figure out what she already knew – what a lot of their friends already knew.

Balthazar had been out since year nine. Around that same time, he had fallen for the one of the football players – Pedro Donaldson, who had no idea that he existed until a couple months later when Balthazar literally fell into Pedro’s arms after some asshat tripped him and yelled “FAGGOT!” Pedro was not happy about that at all. After that meeting, though, Pedro and Balthazar quickly became best friends.

Up until now, Balthazar hadn't even thought about mentioning that he could possibly like Pedro. Sure, he’s liked him for longer than they’ve even been friends, but when they met, Pedro was dating a girl. While Pedro had confined in Balthazar and told him about his confusion for which sex he liked, Balthazar didn’t get any of his hopes up. Pedro made it very clear that he was too terrified to do anything about any ‘odd feeling’ he may be feeling, which Balthazar completely understood.

Still, Balthazar was trying to find a way to tell Pedro what he had been feeling for years now. He tried to write a letter, but that didn’t work. He tried to just say it aloud to Ursula in a mock-conversation, but that didn’t work either. Now, he was pacing his room with Ursula sitting on his bed

“Balthazar.” Ursula finally sighed, deciding that he wasn’t going to come to the conclusion on his own, “Why don’t you write him a song? If you can’t say it, then _sing it_. Tell him how you feel with a nice tune behind it.”

Balthazar stopped dead in his track, “Of _course_.” He breathed, “Why didn’t I think of that.” He looked around his room at all his instruments, deciding which sound would be best. Finally, he sat at his keyboard.

He looked at the keyboard and just let his fingers start playing, without really knowing what he was doing. Ursula started to think of something to throw at Balthazar for lyrics, finally she remembered something that someone had said a year back to her in the passing, that Pedro would good next to anyone, but it all just depends on who he would fit with. “Would he look good next to you? Would his hand fit in yours?”

Having gotten into the music he was playing, Balthazar was pulled out and looked at Ursula, “That’s perfect, Ursula!”

Ursula smiled, glad to help, and grabbed a pen and paper so that Balthazar could start jotting down his thoughts on it. Faster than Ursula had ever seen, Balthazar had a full song and music done – granted it was still about five hours.

“An ode to Pedro.” Balthazar announced when he was done.

“I like the sound of that.” Ursula nodded, “Want to play me the finished product?”

Balthazar nodded and started to play, Ursula helped him edit a few small pieces that was off – like too high of notes and switched up words in the lyrics. Finally, an hour later, Balthazar said it was all good.

“Would you like me to bring Pedro over? You could play it for him. Maybe he’ll get the hint?” Ursula suggested.

For a moment, Balthazar got nervous, but it shook off quickly enough, “Yeah, actually I would like that. Thanks.”

 **Ursula:** Want to come over and hear Balthazar’s new song?

 **Pedro:** I would love to. Right now?

 **Ursula:** If you aren't busy.

 **Pedro:** I’m not. I’ll be over in five.

 **Ursula:** See you then.

“He will be here in five minutes.” Ursula said with a smile, hoping – for Balthazar’s sake – that Pedro would get the hint finally.

Pedro came over and Balthazar played the song, the whole time, Pedro was smiling. Balthazar was actually allowing himself to get hopeful that maybe Pedro did get the hint when he finally said, “That was great! Hilarious, really.”

Balthazar almost threw his head into the keyboard, Pedro thought it was a joke. Ursula gave Balthazar an apologetic look that completely went over Pedro’s head. Actually, all Pedro really said was, “Balthy, can I film this and put it up on your channel, Ursula?”

“Yeah, you can.” Balthazar said.

Ursula, on the other hand, shook her head, “It was filmed on your phone the last time you did it. That was just _horrible_. I can film and help you edit.”

Pedro nodded, “Sounds good.”

Thus put them, a few hours later, putting up the video of Balthazar singing about his love for Pedro – to which Pedro said how hilarious it was and how much it made Pedro laugh. When Pedro did leave Balthazar’s house, he gave a pleading face to Ursula, “How didn’t that work?”

Ursula shook his head, “I’m so sorry, Balthazar.”

Balthazar ran his hands across his face, “I just wish I could have the words to come right out and say it!”

Sighing, Ursula put her hand on Balthazar’s shoulder, “If he didn’t get it, then I think now is just not the time. He has to come to terms with himself first. He’ll look back and realize what you’re saying after that.”

Never did Balthazar tell her about the late night conversation that he and Pedro had had about his sexuality, but somehow, as usually, Ursula just _knew_. Balthazar nodded, “I guess. Thanks for your help though.”

Ursula nodded, “It was my pleasure, Balthazar.”


End file.
